


We will find the shore

by Freyjamir



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Psychological Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyjamir/pseuds/Freyjamir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post saison 2: </p><p>Clarke vis seule dans la forêt depuis plus d'un an, mais sa relative tranquillité est sur le point de s'achever.</p><p>Quelques éléments sont repris de la saison 3, mais la trame est complètement différente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous livre là ma toute première fic, dûment relu et corriger par ma chère et tendre.  
> Si vous trouver encore des fautes ou des incohérences n'hésitez pas a me les indiquer.  
> Bonne lecture !

Un sentiment étrange avait accompagné Clarke toute la journée, alors que celle-ci ne différait en rien de celle qu’elle avait vécu depuis qu’elle avait quitté Arkadia, il y a un an. C'était quelque chose d'indéfinissable, mais dont on sait profondément que cela n’annonce rien de bon. Elle n'était pas en danger immédiat, vivant depuis maintenant plus d’un an dans la forêt, elle savait parfaitement détecter le moindre prédateur. 

La forêt semblait étrangement silencieuse, malgré l’hiver qui s'annonçait, la forêt semblait toujours en mouvement. Le vent du nord agitant les branches, on entendait le piaillement d’ oiseaux au loin ou simplement le crissement des feuilles sous les pattes des animaux de la forêt. Mais là rien, le silence, comme si la nature elle même retenait sous souffle et même le pâle coucher soleil d’automne ne semblait rien y changer. Clarke fixa la cime des arbres espérant peut-être trouver une réponse dans le ciel mais la aussi, rien . Elle secoua la tête espérant chasser cette impression de malaise, qui sait peut-être que la vie recluse commençait a influer sur sa santé mentale.  
D’aucun serait sûrement devenu paranoïaque ou tout simplement fou après tout ces mois d’isolements, mais pas Clarke, elle avait déjà vécu une situation similaire dans sa cellule d’isolements sur l’Ark.  
De fait elle s'était parfaitement adapté à sa nouvelle vie dans la forêt, vivant simplement jour après jour, sans penser a l’avenir et essayant d’oublier le passé.

Alors qu’elle était assise face au feu, au centre son campement, situé à plusieurs semaines de marche de l’Ark, un bruissement de feuille la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Elle fit volte face, une dague dans chaque main prête à se défendre contre son assaillant. Elle s’attendait à presque n’importe quoi, du prédateur mutant aux chasseurs de primes voir même à Pauna, mais sûrement pas a une silhouette longiligne qui semblait se mouvoir sans le moindre bruit.  
Elle mis quelques secondes pour sortir de son état de choc. 

“Lexa ?” Dit-elle une fois remise.  
“Clarke.”  
La blonde planta son regard dans celui du commandant, et comme à son habitude celui-ci semblait vide de toute émotion. Et pour une raison que Clarke refusait même d’essayer de comprendre cela la mettait en colère.  
“Qu’est ce que tu fais ici ? “ demanda la blonde, qui poursuivit sans attendre la moindre réponse: “Non attends en fait, je n’en ai rien a faire. Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici Commandant.”  
Comme pour appuyer ses propos elle tourna le dos à l’intrus, s’affairant a faire reprendre le feu qu’elle avait délaisser.  
“Je sais et je m’en excuse Clarke mais-”  
“Tu t’excuses ! Le grand et tout puissant Commandant des Douze clans s’excuse ! C’est un peu tard pour ça tu ne trouve pas ?!” Coupa la blonde.  
“Clarke je-”  
“Devait choisir avec ma tête et pas avec mon coeur. Merci mais j’avais compris la leçon!”

Clarke secoua la tête avant de se détourner une nouvelle fois, le simple fait de voir Lexa la mettait en colère, elle fixa donc le feu de camp espérant réussir à calmer ses nerfs et lui permettre d’avoir une discussion à peu près sensée. Une partie d’elle espérait même voir disparaître le commandant comme elle était arrivée. Les pas qui se rapprochait la forçait à se rendre a l'évidence, sa période de relative tranquillité était belle et bien terminée.  
“Qu’est ce que tu veux Lexa ? Et épargne moi tes leçons et autre discours...” Elle était résignée, mais espérait secrètement qu’une approche moins agressive lui permettrait, peut-être de se débarrasser de cette discussion plus rapidement.  
“Je…”  
Visiblement son changement de ton semblait perturber Lexa, ce qui lui valu l’attention de Clarke qui affichait maintenant un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres et un sourcil levé. Le commandant laissé sans voix par une simple remarque ça devait être une première. Lexa reprit rapidement le contrôle d’elle-même, balayant toute trace d’expression sur son visage. Cependant Clarke pouvait discerner une certaine nervosité dans son regard.

“Je ne pourrais jamais m’excuser pour le choix que j’ai fait au pied de la montagne. Je sais que c'était la meilleure décision a prendre, et tu le sais comme moi. Mais je voulais simplement te dire que je n’ai jamais voulu trahir la confiance que tu avais placé en moi Clarke. J’aurais souhaité avoir d’autre choix, ne pas avoir tant de vie entre les mains. J’aurais voulu suivre mon coeur et rester combattre à tes cotés jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, mais tu le sais comme moi, nos vies ne nous appartiennent pas, elles appartiennent à notre peuple.“

“Heureusement que j’avais dis ni leçons ni discours.” Dit Clarke en laissant échapper un soupir blasé. Devant le silence de Lexa, la jeune femme partie d’un éclat de rire cynique et reprit.  
“Quoi ? Tu espérais qu’en apparaissant comme ça et en me déballant ton beau discours je te pardonnerais comme ça ? Je croyais que tu me connaissais un peu mieux que ça mais encore une fois je me suis trompée.”  
L’amertume transpirait clairement dans le ton de sa voix. Malgré tout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait déçu à ce point. Depuis les évènement de Mont Weather elle avait essayé de faire la paix avec elle même, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir manipulée, trompée, elle s'était laissé convaincre par une confiance naïve et d’ invraisemblable sentiments.

Une trace fugace de tristesse passa dans les yeux du commandant, tellement fugace qu’elle se demandait si elle ne l’avait pas tout simplement imaginée.

“Je ne m’attendait a rien Clarke, et encore moins à ton pardon, je souhaitai seulement te le dire.”  
Pour quelqu’un d’inattentif, la légère fluctuation de la voix du commandant serait passée inaperçu mais pas pour Clarke. Cette inflexion était un aveux de faiblesse et le dernier assaut sur le maigre contrôle que la jeune femme avait sur sa colère. Elle s’avança jusqu'à être nez à nez avec Lexa, ces yeux azuréens avait maintenant la couleur d’un ciel d’orage, la colère semblait irradier tout autour d’elle.

“Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonnée. Tu te fiche complètement de ce que je peux ressentir et tu n’en a en fait jamais rien eu faire! J'étais naïve et j'étais au bon endroit au bon moment! Mais c’est terminé Lexa, j’en ai assez d'être manipulée et utilisée ! J’en ai assez fait! Tu n’a pas le droit d'apparaître comme ça et me lancer tes états d'âmes a la figure!  
Si ça te posais tellement de problèmes tu aurais cherché une autre solution ! Mais non tu a choisi sciemment de me tourner le dos et de trahir ma confiance! Alors non tu peux aller au diable Lexa toi et tes maudits états d'âmes !”  
Clarke serra les poings, elle avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas frapper le visage impassible en face d’elle. Elle sentait les larmes de colère lui piquer les yeux, mais une fois de plus elle retourna vers son feu de camp, refusant tout net de montrer la moindre faiblesse. Elle s’assit face aux flammes, les fusillant du regard à défaut de pouvoir laisser sortir son ressentiment autrement.  
Elle refusa obstinément de lever la tête, même après qu’elle est senti que Lexa se soit installée face a elle de l’autre coté du feu. Ce fut le poids d’un regard froid et insistant qui lui fit relever la tête.

“Je suis désolé Clarke.” Le commandant baissa la tête, la tristesse visible clairement sur son visage.“Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que tu avais raison, mais j'étais trop faible et butée pour le comprendre…”  
Voir le commandant ainsi la tête baissé, avouant sans détour ses faiblesses, pris Clarke de court. La furie qui l’habitait quelques instants avant s’envola, lui laissant une sensation de vide et une lassitude terrible. Elle laissa filtrer un autre soupir désabusé, elle ignorait ce à quoi Lexa faisait référence, mais de toute façon ça n’avait aucune importance.  
“Arrête, quoi que tu puisse dire de tout façon ça ne changera rien, tu as fais ton choix et je pensais que depuis le temps tu avais appris a vivre avec.”

Un silence s’installa, si lourd de sens qu’aucunes d’elles n’osa le briser pendant plusieurs minutes.

“Les choses ont changé ces derniers temps Clarke, je me devais de venir, et je suis profondément désolée pour tous le mal que je t’ai causé, j’aurais dû être à tes cotés, tu n’aurais jamais du traverser ça seule…”

Clarke n’avait jamais vu un tel revirement dans le comportement de Lexa, elle avait bien observé quelques fêlures dans son masque d'impassibilité, mais là c'était autre chose. Il devait se passer quelque chose d’important.  
“Lexa qu’est ce qui se passe ? “

“Suis moi s’il te plaît.”  
Elle désigna de la tête le chemin par laquelle elle était sans doute arrivée. Clarke interrogea le Commandant du regard, voyant le scepticisme de la blonde, Lexa poursuivi. “Je suppose que tu sais très bien que tu es près de Polis.”  
Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Clarke croisa les bras un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
“Oui, comme je sais que tu m’a fait surveiller jusqu’au mois dernier”  
Lexa ne releva pas la pique mais se dirigea vers la sortie du camp de fortune, espérant sûrement que la blonde lui emboîte le pas, ce que celle-ci fit a son propre étonnement. 

Aucune d’elles n’osant prendre la parole pendant plusieurs minutes de peur peut-être de rompre le rythme et provoquer de nouveaux éclats de voix.  
Finalement Lexa fini par rompre cette atmosphère pesante.

“Pourquoi ne pas être entrer dans Polis?” Bien qu’elle se doutait de la réponse elle posa quand même la question, essayant tant bien que mal d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère qui régnait entre elle avec des banalités.  
“Je suppose que entrer dans la capitale avec la ferme intention de tuer son leader n’est pas la meilleure idée du monde.” 

Le reste de trajet s’effectua dans le silence, animé uniquement par le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol forestier.  
Leur chemin se termina sur les hauteurs de Polis, de cette position on pouvait apercevoir une grande partie de la cité, assemblage hétéroclite d’habitations allant des ruines d’une ancienne ville, en passant par des cabanes de bois, aux maisons partiellement restauré, jusqu’au hutte en périphérie de la capitale. Seule une tour au centre de la ville dominait le paysage, une fumée noire s'élevant d’une forme de parabole a son sommet. Cependant Clarke ne semblait pas vraiment impressionnée par la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

“Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m’a fais venir jusqu’ici ?”  
C’est a ce moment que les bruits de la ville lui parvinrent, ou plus exactement leurs absences, pour une capitale celle-ci semblait étrangement calme. Lexa désigna le haut de la tour, la blonde haussa un sourcil mais suivant le conseil pris le temps de l’observer.  
Même de son point de vue, elle pouvait apercevoir la foule massée à la fois au pied de celle-ci mais aussi à son sommet, et discerner vaguement au centre de la coupole la forme d’un énorme bûcher comme celui qui avait emporter Finn ainsi que ses victimes. Elle se hâta d’enfouir le souvenir de cette journée tragique elle ne pouvait se permettre cette faiblesse face au commandant. 

“C’est un bûcher funéraire certes mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais assister à celui-ci.”  
Elle se tourna vers le commandant, celle ci la fixait avec le regard le plus expressif qu’elle ne lui ai jamais connu, à la fois empli d’une profonde tristesse mais aussi d’une certaine sérénité.  
Clarke ne voyait pas l'intérêt d’assister aux obsèques d’un inconnu, puisque apparemment c'était le but de sa venue. Sauf si...  
Elle secoua la tête comme pour essayer de chasser l’idée saugrenue qu’elle avait en tête.  
Non c'était impossible, la brune se trouvait bien face à elle, en chair et os, elle ne pouvait être…  
“Non, non, non” Dit-elle en secouant la tête “ce n’est pas possible tu es là juste en face de moi!”  
Son regard éberlué allant de l’énorme feu à la forme, pourtant bien visible, de Lexa en face d’elle. Le commandant fit un pas vers elle, comme pour la sortir de sa stupeur.  
“Non Clarke tu a raison je suis bien sur ce bûcher.” Sa voix semblait empreinte de douceur comme si elle essayait d’apaiser un animal effrayé. Mais cela ne fit que rajouter a la confusion ressenti par l’ancienne leader des délinquants.  
“Non! Tu ne peux pas être a deux endroits a la fois !” Son esprit cartésien l'empêchait ne serait ce qu’effleurer la possibilité de ce qui ce déroulait devant ces yeux.

“Je suis là avec toi Clarke, mais ce n’est que mon esprit, mon corps comme tu peux le voir est en train de brûler.” Lexa semblait lui faire la leçon, comme à une enfant, comme si le concept d’esprit et de réincarnation était, en tout cas pour elle, une réalitée établie, tout aussi logique et naturelle qu’un levé de soleil.  
Clarke finit par se détourner de la scène, comme si ce simple geste pouvait l’aider à réussir a appréhender ce qu’elle était en train de vivre. Une partie d’elle même refusait catégoriquement de concevoir ce que Lexa lui affirmait, mais une plus grande partie encore lui hurlait que cette impression étrange qui l’avait poursuivi toute la journée était liée. Elle avait d’une certaine manière pressentît la mort du commandant, et une fois de plus cela la mettait en colère.  
“Ça t’amuse vraiment de me torturer ! C’est quoi ce petit jeu ! Je suis déjà brisée Lexa qu’est ce que tu espère faire!! Laisse moi tranquille ! J’en ai assez de souffrir pour toi!!”  
Le commandant détourna le regard, la culpabilité inscrite sur son visage et laissa échapper un soupir, avant de se tourner vers la tour, observant son propre corps partir en fumée.  
“Je suis désolé Clarke, vraiment. Mais j’ai su en te voyant la première fois, que tu serais ma perte. Je n’ai jamais voulu t’en parler car je savais que, non seulement tu ne me croirais pas, mais qu’en plus tu le refuserais catégoriquement.”  
Elle se tourna juste assez pour apercevoir Clarke croiser les bras d’un air défiant. Lui confirmant que jamais elle n’aurait accepter ce genre d’histoire et ce n'était toujours pas entièrement le cas. Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la tour, joignant les mains dans son dos, le visage une nouvelle fois impassible.  
“J’avais espérer avoir plus de temps, mais les assassins de la Nation des glaces on été plus rapide que moi.” Elle laissa échapper un autre soupir, la lassitude se frayant un chemin dans le ton de sa voix. “Tu ne va pas avoir le choix Clarke, ils ont couvert leurs traces en ce faisant passer pour des gens de ton peuple. Tu va devoir agir vite si tu veux les sauvegarder ainsi que cette coalition et empêcher une nouvelle guerre d'éclaté.”

Pour la troisième fois de la journée Clarke se retrouvait soufflé par la tournure des évènement.  
“Quoi?! Tu te fiche de moi c’est ça ?! C’est une sorte de blague très élaborer pour que je te pardonne?! Je n’y crois pas! Non seulement tu joues les gentils fantômes pour me faire croire à ta propre mort, mais en plus tu veux que je t’aide a sauver ta coalition! Je veux bien être blonde mais je ne suis pas stupide!” Propulsé par sa colère elle se rapprocha du commandant, voulant la saisir par le bras mais ne rencontra que le vide.  
La jeune femme s'arrêta nette rétractant sa main comme si elle venait de toucher quelque chose de brûlant. Puis, après quelque secondes, elle étendit de nouveau son bras, tentant d’effleurer le visage impassible du commandant. Celui ci ce révélant aussi inconsistant que son bras. Clarke dû se rendre a l'évidence, soit elle souffrait d’hallucination, soit les fables de Lexa sur la réincarnation s'avéraient vrai.  
“Tu ne perds pas l’esprit Clarke, je sais à quel point c’est difficile pour toi. Je n’ai pas oublié ton scepticisme, mais tu va devoir l’accepter, il en y va du bien de ton peuple ainsi que du mien.”  
Choqué, Clarke se laissa, sans grâce, tomber par terre et pris sa tête dans ces mains.  
“Et tu attends quoi de moi très exactement ? Je ne vais pas débarquer dans Polis en criant à l’assassin, personne ne me prendra jamais au sérieux.”  
Une fois de plus le commandant laissa planer quelques secondes de silence avant de répondre d’une voix monocorde.  
“J’aurais souhaité ne jamais t’imposer cela, mais quand mon corps aura fini de brûler, l’Esprit du Commandant va être libérer. Il va de lui même choisir son nouvel hôte. Celui-ci recevra alors tous le savoir de ceux qu’il l’ont précéder, ainsi qu’une certaine partie d’eux même. L’esprit est plus qu’une simple croyance Clarke. C’est l'expérience et les souvenirs de plusieurs générations de leader, animé d’une volonté qui lui est propre.” Elle marqua une pause, visiblement assailli par un souvenir particulièrement douloureux. “Je sais qu’Il t’a choisi, c’est d’ailleurs pour cela que je suis encore en mesure de pouvoir te parler. Je suis là pour te préparer à son arrivé.” Elle releva les yeux rencontrant un regard sceptique et interrogateur, l’invitant visiblement à continuer son explication. “Je sais que nos croyances te semble ridicule, mais tu peux constater le par toi même, elles ne sont pas infondées. Je sais que je ne peux te demander de me faire confiance, je te demande simplement de m'écouter, il en va de ta survie Clarke. Si tu luttes contre lui tu non seulement tu risque ta vie, mais tu risque d’y laisser ton âme et tu sais que toi seule est apte a maintenir la paix que j’ai passé ma vie a essayer d’établir.”

Clarke aurait voulu argumenter, persuader Lexa qu’elle n’avait en aucun cas l'étoffe d’un leader, qu’elle n’avait jamais voulu de cette fonction. Soudain elle réalisa, elle compris enfin pourquoi le commandant avait passé son temps a lui donner des leçons. Elle savait sa fin proche et avais reconnu son successeur dans sa nouvelle alliée.  
Sa prise de conscience eu l’effet d’une douche froide, elle aurait du être en colère contre Lexa, elle avait encore une fois été manipulé, mais ce fut un sentiment glaçant de peur et de désespoir qui l’envahit.  
“Tu a raison je ne veux pas de ce fardeau et je ne l’ai jamais voulu.”  
“Je suis désolé Clarke j’ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour retarder ce moment, mais je ne peux contrarier le destin. J’aurais juste souhaité ne pas te faire autant souffrir. J’aurais aimé que notre rencontre aie eu lieu en des temps moins troublé. Malheureusement notre temps était compté, je ne regrette pas les choix que j’ai fait, je regrette seulement de t’avoir imposé tant de souffrance.”  
Lexa baissa la tête, les yeux brillant de larmes qu’elle semblait avoir du mal a retenir.  
Clarke n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de l’expression du commandant, qu’elle senti des picotement à la base de sa nuque, comme si quelque chose l’avait effleuré.  
“L’esprit du commandant arrive Clarke, surtout ne le combat pas, laisse le t’envahir, plus tu résistera plus tu souffrira. N’ai pas peur tu ne disparaîtra pas, mais devra apprendre a cohabiter avec lui.”  
Clarke lui lança un regard presque paniqué, oppressé par cette présence de plus en plus insistante dans son dos. Elle fit volte face pour ce trouver nez à nez avec le vide mais sans pour autant que la sensation disparaisse. Cherchant tant bien que mal a trouver une raison logique a ces sensations, elle se concentra sur cette présence, c’est comme si elle pouvait sentir un souffle sur sa nuque, mais sans sentir la chaleur d’un corps derrière elle, juste cette sensation diffuse d’oppression. Puis vint l’impression que quelqu’un touchait les limites de sa conscience. D’instinct elle chercha a fermer la porte de son esprit, elle entendit distinctement un grognement alors que la sensation prit lentement consistance jusqu'à devenir un forme visible. Face à elle se tenait une vague forme humaine uniquement constitué d’une épaisse fumée noir, comme celle qui s'élevait du brasier. L’esprit cartésien de Clarke tentait de trouver une raison à ce qui était entrain de se dérouler sous ses yeux, mais même les films les plus fantaisistes qu’elle avait pu voir sur l’Ark ne l’avait pas préparer a ça. La fumée se mua en forme fantomatique, celle ci se modifiant sans arrêt, changeant en permanence de visage et de physionomie.  
“Nous sommes le Commandant et tu a été choisi.” L’apparition donnait la sensation de parler avec un millier de voix différentes, qui semblait venir de toutes les directions en même temps. Chaque mots prononcés alourdissant un peu plus la impression d’oppression que Clarke ressentait depuis l’apparition de la silhouette.  
“Ton destin est Notre dorénavant, tu deviendra le Veilleur, n’ai crainte Notre but est presque accompli.”  
Clarke secoua la tête voulant se débarrasse de cette sensation de malaise  
“ Mon Destin, Le Veilleur ?! Lexa qu’est ce qui se passe ? “ Alors qu’elle se tournait pour chercher des réponses au près de l’ancien commandant, elle se retrouva entouré d’un épais brouillard noir. Cherchant frénétiquement une issue Clarke fut stoppée par la voix omniprésente du Commandant.  
“N’est crainte Skai-keryon, tu aura bientôt les réponses à tes questions. Est tu prête à accepter ton destin?“ Elle luttait tant bien que mal contre le malaise qui l’envahissait de plus en plus. Ces jambes menaçant de cesser de la soutenir sous peu. Mais son esprit refusait de catégoriquement de céder au chantage de son corps malgré l'affaiblissement croissant qu’elle ressentait.  
“ Mon destin ? C’est une blague? Pourquoi je devrais croire une apparition de mauvais film d’horreur ? “  
“Parce que tu n’a pas le choix Skai-keryon, tu dois déjà sentir tes forces t’abandonner, si tu nous rejette tu mourras, toi ainsi que tous les tiens”  
Une vision s’imposa alors à l’esprit de Clarke. L’Arkadia et ses alentours transformé en champs de batailles. Jonché de corps Grounders comme Arkers, tous massacré et le drapeau de la nation des glaces flottant haut dans le ciel au dessus du camp en flamme. Clarke eu du mal à contrôle le haut le cœur qui suivi la vision, elle aurait juré pouvoir sentir l’odeur acre de chair brûlée et de métal brûlant. Elle tomba à genoux incapable de résister plus longtemps à la fatigue qui l’envahissait. Elle tenta d’essuyer ses larmes d’un mouvement rageur, mais compris sans regarder celle-ci que ce n'était pas de simple larmes qu’elle sentait couler, c'était diffèrent, cette odeur lui était devenu si familière depuis son arrivé sur cette planète. C'était l’odeur du sang, celui ci même qui semblait vouloir aussi s'échapper par son nez ainsi que ses oreilles. Elle jeta un regard noir à l’apparition qui se trouvait une nouvelle fois devant elle.  
“Pourquoi ?“  
“Parce que tu es le seul esprit digne de Nous recevoir et que tu es également la seule à avoir la volonté nécessaire pour enfin apporté la paix à nos peuples. Tu a le choix mais ton temps arrive à son terme. Nous rejetter te tuera et tu le sais, alors que décide tu ? Vivre pour protéger les tiens, ou mourir en sachant que est la seule à pouvoir les sauver ?”  
À bout de force Clarke baissa finalement la tête, malgré le poids que le récent massacre au Mont Weather faisait peser sur sa conscience , elle ne pouvait se permettre d’abandonner son peuple à la sauvagerie de la Nation des glaces. Elle allait une fois de plus se sacrifier pour le bien de son peuple. C’est à la limite de la perte de conscience qu’elle senti l’esprit du commandant s'immiscer dans sa tête, un torrent d’image et de son déferlant alors. Un mélange opaque de souvenirs et de connaissance si dense qu’elle senti son esprit balayer telle un fétu de paille dans la tempête et glisser dans l’inconscience. 

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, son corps était corps lourd, le moindre son l’agressait provoquant un mal de tête lancinant, comme après une soirée trop arrosée. Temporairement désorienté, elle tenta de se relever mais ne put guère que se redresser pour s'asseoir.  
Une fois assise, elle redressa la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Lexa, elle semblait être a la recherche de quelque chose dans son regard. C’est alors que Clarke pris conscience de l’ampleur de son choix.  
Elle avait devant elle une tache colossale, se faire accepter en tant que leader d’un peuple qui cherchait a la tuer depuis son arrivé sur Terre et survivre suffisamment longtemps pour sauver les siens tout en empêchant une nouvelle guerre. Et elle allait devoir réaliser tout cela toute seule, car la dernière Grounders, qui lui avait témoigné du soutien se trouvait maintenant devant elle alors que son corps brûlait au loin.  
Et de toutes ces tâches insurmontables elle ne savait pas laquelle la terrorisait le plus.  
Elle laissa échapper un soupir accablé, à quoi bon tenté de nié la réalité quand celle-ci vous frappe en pleine face. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de L’ancien commandant.  
“Je sais que la tache peut te paraître insurmontable mais je sais que tu en est capable.”  
Clarke laissa échapper un autre soupir, elle venait d’accepter ce fardeau quoi que sa raison en dise. Mais elle restait convaincue qu’elle ne pourrait jamais se faire accepter par les Grounders sans le soutien de Lexa.  
“Ça ne marchera jamais. Ton peuple ne m’acceptera pas. Tu es la seule à ne plus vouloir ma mort et celle de mon peuple...”  
“Tu te trompe Clarke, tes décisions lors de la bataille du Mont Weather t’ont garanti le respect de toute la coalition. De plus quand tu lui auras fourni la preuve que mon esprit est avec toi il n’auront pas le choix”  
Clarke haussa un sourcil.  
“Et je suis sensé faire ça comment ? Parler dans le vide comme maintenant ?”  
“Non tu auras juste à t’entailler la paume de la main, quand il verront la couleur de ton sang ils n’auront pas d’autre choix que d’accepter.”  
Voyant la confusion inscrite dans le regard de Clarke elle poursuivi son explication. “Tu es en possession de l’Esprit du Commandant, ça présence en toi rends ton sang noire comme de l’encre, c’est ainsi qu’on reconnaît le nouveau commandant.”  
Guidé par son instinct, Clarke attrapa son couteau et s’entailla la paume de la main, elle fut d’abord étonné de ne ressentir qu’une faible douleur, puis fasciné par le sang noir et épais qui s'écoulait de la plaie. Sans y réfléchir elle plongea 3 doigts dans la petite flaque accumulé au centre de sa paume, et les amena à son visage, reproduisant inconsciemment les peintures de guerre qu’elle avait si souvent vu sur le visage de Lexa. C’est en voyant le petit sourire de la brune qu’elle prit conscience de ce qu’elle venait de faire, faisant monter une vague de panique en elle.  
“Fais confiance à ton instinct Clarke, c’est par lui que va s’exprimer l’Esprit du Commandant, tu dois apprendre à ne plus en avoir peur. Il doit devenir ton allié comme il l’a été pour moi. Ai confiance en toi, tu sais que les réponses viendront d’elles mêmes.” Clarke sentit sa panique reflué au fur et a mesure des explications de Lexa. Elle savait que ce qu’elle disait était vrai bien entendu, mais quelque chose dans le ton de la voix de la brune semblait apaiser ces craintes les plus profondes. Comme si celle-ci lui communiquait sa force et sa confiance.

Les dernières hésitation de Clarke disparurent en voyant l’expression de l’ancien commandant, ces yeux verts a la foi empli de fierté et incroyablement triste de devoir infliger un tel destin à quelqu’un. Elle ne pouvait lutter contre une telle sincérité.  
Clarke se leva finalement et s'avança face a Lexa une expression résolu et un triste sourire sur le visage.  
“Promet moi de rester à mes cotés quoi qu’il arrive, que je puisse te voir comme je le fais aujourd’hui.”  
“Je resterais tant que tu auras besoin de moi, mais je finirais par disparaître, mon esprit ira trouver une nouvelle forme, mais ce que j'étais et qui j'étais vivra toujours ici.” Elle désigna le coeur de Clarke et laissa ses yeux exprimer tout ce que ça bouche ne parviendrait jamais a formuler. Après de longues secondes de dialogue silencieux, un sourire apparu sur le visage de Clarke alors qu’elle se mettait en route vers Polis.


	2. Doubt

Il fallu moins de quelques heures à Clarke pour rejoindre les alentours de Polis, plongé dans ses réflexions, les yeux rivés vers le sol, elle digérerait petit à petit les quelques informations qu’avait laissé derrière lui l’Esprit du commandant après son assimilation avec son nouvel hôte.  
Il s’agissait pour l’essentiel de souvenirs, des flashs bien trop rapide pour qu’elle puisse en saisir le sens, ou bien des sensations diffuses. Elle ressentait cette mémoire et cette connaissance mais sans y avoir véritablement accès et ça l'inquiétait. Sans ce savoir, comment prouver qu’elle était maintenant le nouveau commandant ? Mais surtout comment diriger un peuple sans connaître parfaitement leurs langues, leurs rites, leurs us et coutume.

Alors que la panique montait au fil de ses réflexions, elle sentit le Commandant s’agiter à l'arrière de son esprit, créant une violente migraine.  
Elle tenta de fermer les yeux et de se masser les tempes pour faire passer la douleur mais sans grand succès. Elle sentait la panique monter en vagues de plus en plus violentes, suivis de douleurs de plus en plus insupportables. Elle entendait de nouveau les multiples voix de l’Esprit, murmurant et hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles, lui donnant l’impression que son crane allait s’ouvrir en deux. Incapable de continuer son chemin et de faire cesser cette douleur, elle jeta un regard paniqué à Lexa.

« Respire Clarke, tu dois contrôler tes émotions tant que le processus n’est pas achevé. »

La blonde tenta tant bien que mal de calmer sa panique grâce à des exercices de respirations qu’elle lui avait enseigné sa mère, mais sans grand succès.  
Elle tomba à genoux, la tête dans les mains, alors que les échos de l’Esprit se renforçaient à chaque seconde qui passait, ne sentant même pas la présence de Lexa accroupie auprès d’elle.

« Concentre toi sur ma voix Clarke, oublie tout le reste et n'écoute plus que moi. Tu est plus forte que Lui, n’ai pas peur. C’est ton esprit, c’est toi qui en as le contrôle. Respire Clarke, tout ira bien. »  

Alors qu’elle arrivait à peine à distinguer ses propres pensées dans tous ce brouhaha, les paroles de Lexa semblait apaiser les voix les une après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu’elle n’entendent plus que les paroles étrangement douce de la brune. Se redressant doucement, Clarke pris plusieurs respirations profondes. Arrivant enfin, grâce à Lexa, à reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux et eu à peine le temps de se tourner avant de vider le contenu de son estomac sur le sol forestier.

« Désolée » S’excusa la blonde, une fois ses nausées disparues. « Qu’est ce qui viens de se passer ? »

Le regard de Lexa s’empli de chaleur l’espace d’un instant avant de se refermer, puis sans un mot elle se dirigea vers une clairière non loin de là.  
Une fois au centre elle s'assit en tailleur, invitant Clarke a faire de même. Celle-ci s'exécuta bien qu’elle se demandait à quoi pouvait bien jouer Lexa.

«  Pour le moment ton esprit n’est pas capable d'accéder au informations que le Commandant t’a donné. Vous êtes comme deux entités qui coexistent, vous partagez l’espace de ton esprit. Tant que vous êtes séparé le moindre stress émotionnel entraînera une réponse équivalente de la part de l’Esprit. »

Clarke acquiesça, une certaine partie d’elle même soulagé d’avoir une explication valable a ce qu’elle venait de vivre. Une autre partie d’elle se trouvait aussi soulagé de savoir Lexa à ces cotés, prête à l’aider a traverser cette épreuve.

« Je vais t’enseigner des exercices qui te permettront de mieux contrôler le flux de tes pensées. Car tant que la cérémonie n’aura pas eu lieu, tu vas devoir apprendre à lui ouvrir ton esprit, et à l'autoriser à te donner son savoir. »

Lexa passa donc de longues minutes à enseigner a Clarke plusieurs techniques de méditation, sensé l’aider à mieux maîtriser ses émotions le temps que son esprit soit prêt a recevoir les connaissances du Commandant.  
Malgré tout Clarke ne pouvait que se sentir désemparée alors qu’elle se rapprochait inexorablement de l’enceinte de Polis. L’Esprit lui avait promis des réponses, mais pour le moment elle n’en avait aucune et les questions continuaient à s’accumuler.  
Sentant la colère et la frustration se propager, elle ferma les yeux et pris une grande respiration dans l’espoir de regagner le contrôle sur ces émotions. Puis comme Lexa lui avait appris un peu plus tôt, elle se concentra sur une voix, parmi les centaines différentes qui composait celle du Commandant. Mais contrairement à la fois précédente, au lieu de s'éteindre la voix gagna en netteté jusqu'à ce qu’elle puisse enfin distinguer un mot “ _Heda”_. Un torrent d’image jaillit alors devant ses yeux.  
Un amas assez indistinct de souvenir qui semblait tous se rapporter à l’accession des précédents commandants au pouvoir. La plupart d’entre eux étaient issu d’une sélection sévère, les meilleurs guerriers et les plus fins stratèges des douze clans. Cependant, certains de ces prédécesseurs avaient été choisis hors de ce cercle, et ceux-ci avaient eu à justifier leurs nouveaux statuts. Leurs serments du sang étaient insuffisants, ils devaient démontrer leurs habilités aux commandement ainsi que leurs capacités guerrières.

Bien qu’aucun de ses souvenirs ne lui permettait vraiment de savoir à quoi s’attendre une fois dans la capitale, elle avait maintenant une idée plus précise de ce qu’elle allait faire une fois à Polis. Elle devait prouver son accession au titre de « Heda ». 

Clarke s'arrêta à l’orée de la forêt, à quelques centaines de mètres des murs de la cité. Bien à l’abri des regards des sentinelles qui surveillait la porte en acier monumental, et légèrement en retrait de la route permettant de rejoindre la ville.

Elle pris le temps d'étudier l’intense trafic au abord de la capitale, même a l'extérieur des murs les gens semblait s'afférer à mille et une chose. Certains se pressaient pour pouvoir accéder à la cité, d’autre en repartait avec le sourire. Elle pu aussi distinguer le flot incessant des livreurs et autre marchands de la ville. Elle identifia une grosse caravane de pièce métallique, sûrement récupérer ici ou la et à destination des forges de Polis, parfaite pour se fondre dans la masse mouvante des bords de la ville. Elle profita d’un camelot distrait par un essieu de charrette brisé pour subtiliser une sorte de cape, lui permettant de camoufler sa, très distinctive, chevelure blonde et se mêler à la caravane, espérant ainsi rentrer dans Polis le plus discrètement possible.

 Une fois les portes passé sans encombres, elle se dirigea vers la tour au centre de la ville, faisant toujours en sorte de garder profil bas. Elle espérait sincèrement qu’une fois que les choses ce soient calmées elle pourrait profiter de ce que capitale des Grounders avait à offrir. Mais pour le moment le temps n’était certainement pas à l’oisiveté. Après plusieurs minutes de marches dans le dédale des petites rues, Clarke se retrouva enfin au pied de la tour.

Sans prendre le temps d’admirer l’architecture du bâtiment, elle s’avança vers l’entrée principale et fut surprise par l’absence total de garde à celle-ci. Après un assassinat elle s’attendait a avoir a faire a une sécurité renforcé autour du bâtiment, mais étrangement jusqu’ici s’introduire dans la capitale avait été d’une incroyable simplicité. Pour un peuple qui venait de perdre leur leader, ils semblait tous beaucoup trop calme, comme si rien ne s’était passé.

 « L’assassinat d’un commandant n’est malheureusement pas quelque chose de surprenant ou d’exceptionnel. J’était été une des rare a rester plus de quelques années. » Murmura Lexa dans l’esprit de Clarke. «Maintenant que mon corps a été brulé, ils attendent simplement que mon successeur se manifeste de lui même.»

«As-tu toujours été aussi soucieuse de ta sécurité ? » Ironisa la blonde, prenant soin de parler à voix basse.

«Toute ma vie j’ai été préparé à cette éventualité Clarke, chercher à me protéger aurait été aussi inutile qu’inefficace. De plus le peuple l’aurait vu comme une faiblesse. Heda ne peux redouter la mort, il l’accueil à bras ouvert car son heure est venu. »

«  _Ai nou fir raun. Ai mana jomp in. Ai mana wan op. »_ Murmura Clarke instinctivement.

« Oui Clarke, ces paroles sont parmis les principes fondateurs de ce qu’est un Commandant pour son peuple. Je suis sans peur, je vis pour me battre, je vis pour mourir. »

« Tout un programme. »

 Concentré sur sa discussion, Clarke n’avait pas remarqué que son corps l’avait instinctivement mené au travers du dédale de couloir de la tour, prenant des chemins détournés pour éviter les quelques gardes en faction. Elle avait gravi plusieurs étages grâce à une cage d’escalier exigu, qui n’était visiblement pas destinée aux grands dignitaires. Cependant l’absence de nombreuses marches rendait l’accès aux étages supérieurs impossible. Elle réprima un juron sur l’aspect on ne peut plus délabré du bâtiment, avant de se diriger vers ce qui ressemblait a un ascenseur.

Clarke s’avança dans le couloir, prenant soin de se dissimuler dans les ombres du couloir créé par le soleil couchant. Profitant de l’ombre d’un coin de mur, elle attendit patiemment un moment d’inattention du garde. Quand celui-ci se décida enfin à lui tourner le dos, elle put se glisser derrière lui et l’assommer rapidement. Elle prit soin d’installer le corps inanimé comme si celui-ci c’était endormi à son poste, et se glissa enfin dans la cage d’ascenseur. Tirant sur une sonnette pour signifier à quel étage elle voulait se rendre, elle pria tout les dieux que celui-ci la mène directement à destination. Et pour une fois depuis son arrivée sur Terre, elle fut entendue. Une foi arrivée, elle s’avança d’un air résolu vers les deux hommes qui, visiblement, gardait l’entrée de la chambre du conseil. Elle leva les mains en signe de non-agression, avant de s’adresser a eux d’une voix douce.

«  _Je suis attendu par le conseil. Pourriez vous me laisser entrer ? »_

D’un geste fluide elle se débarrassa de sa capuche, révélant son visage. Le regard des deux hommes allant du bandage de sa main, teinter de sang sombre, à son visage, toujours ornée de peintures de guerre. Elle fixa sur eux un regard prédateur, prête à bondir au moindre signe d’alerte de leurs parts. Alors que l’un d’eux semblait prêt à objecter, son collègue se tourna vers les portes lui faisant de l’aider et de ne surtout pas poser de question.

«  _Merci messieurs. »_ Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, attendant patiemment que les portes s’ouvrent.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, espérant ainsi calmer la nervosité qui la gagnait, la vie de son peuple allait se jouer dans les prochaines heures. Elle sentait sans vraiment le savoir que L’Esprit avait un plan. Elle se devait seulement de jouer son rôle. Et pour le moment celui consistait a subir les insultes d’un conseils en colère et trouvé des preuves de l’innocence de son peuple. Facile.    

Clarke pénétra dans la salle du conseil tête haute, le regard froid. Sans porter aucune attention aux conseillers estomaqués par cette interruption, elle s’agenouilla devant le trône vide, avant de se relever, gravir les quelques marches puis faire volte face et prendre la parole, d’une voix ferme, avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse crier au scandale.

«  _Moi Clarke Griffin, fille d’Abby Griffin, du peuple du ciel, déclare être le nouveau réceptacle de L’esprit du Commandant. Il m’a choisi parmi la sélection des sages et des valeureux. Par ce serment, je viens revendiquer le droit de mon sang. »_ D’un geste elle se saisit de la fine lame qu’elle avait conservé dans sa manche, déchira son bandage et s’entailla une nouvelle fois la paume de la main.

Alors qu’un flot de sang couleur d’encre s’écoula sur sol de la salle, un tonnerre de réprobation s’éleva dans la salle du conseil, chacun y allant de sa remarque. Puis, moins d’une minute de brouhaha plus tard, la voix d’un conseiller s’éleva, claquant comme un fouet. Il lui était étrangement familier, surement Titus un des proche conseiller et mentor de Lexa.

_« SILENCE ! Mes chers confrères nous sommes dans une salle du conseil, comportons nous comme tel! Nous sommes tous plus que conscient de la gravité de la situation, cependant ne nous laissons pas emporter par le chaos.»_ Il se tourna vers Clarke, une expression de colère a peine contenue sur le visage.

«  _Comment osez vous, vous introduire ainsi dans la chambre du conseil et professez ainsi ces paroles sacrés ! Si, comme vous le prétendez vous avez reçu l’Esprit alors vous savez comme nous que l’assassinat de Heda Lexa est le fait de votre peuple, et vous osez venir dans cette enceinte sacrée nous demander de vous faire confiance! Nous devrions vous arrêter sur le champ ! GARDES ! Arrêtez cette affabulatrice! »_

Clarke se tourna alors vers les deux gardes qui venaient de faire leurs entrées dans la salle.

«  _Marek, Aran, je vous demanderais de ne pas intervenir et de laisser entrez personne d’autre s’il vous plait. »_

Les deux gardes se regardèrent interloqués, avant de hocher la tête et ressortir de la salle sans un mot de plus. Clarke profita du silence provoqué par son intervention pour interpeller de nouveau les conseillers.

« _Mon cher Titus, en tant que mentor, j’attendais de vous un peu plus de confiance à l’égard du jugement de Heda Lexa. Vous savez que cet assassinat a été grossièrement maquillé pour faire accuser mon peuple. Mais je suis persuadé que vous savez aussi que nous n’avions pas les capacités de perpétrer cet acte barbare. Comment un membre d’Arkadia aurait pu se faire passer pour un Grounders, sans être immédiatement démasqué par un des gardes de la tour. Ils n’ont aucune connaissance de votre culture et sont aussi discret qu’une troupe de Pauna. »_ Elle fixa son regard sur chacun des conseillers présents visiblement ébranlés par sa dernière remarque, puis repris d’une voix plus douce.

_« Je sais que vous n’avez aucune raison de me faire confiance, je suis une étrangère à vos yeux, nous étions en conflit jusqu'à récemment. Mais je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas là pour revendiquer la place de commandant au profit de mon peuple. Mais bien pour pérenniser l’œuvre de Lexa, tout ce que je souhaite c’est que chaque homme, femme ou enfant se sentent en sécurité, qu’ils ne grandissent plus jamais dans la peur perpétuelle de voir les siens lui être arraché par une guerre inutile._

_Vous savez comme moi que nous sommes infiniment plus fort si nous travaillons ensemble, alors je vous demande ceci. Faites moi confiance le temps de prouver que mon peuple n’a rien a voir avec cet assassinat. Si à l’issue de cette période vous n’êtes pas convaincu, je suis prête à offrir ma vie pour permettre à l’Esprit de trouver un nouvel hôte. Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser un tel acte impuni et je n’aurais de repos que lorsque les coupables seront jugées._ Jus drein jus daun _. »_

Puis sans attendre de réponse Clarke sorti de la salle du conseil, adressant un signe de tête reconnaissant aux gardes et se dirigea d’un pas résolu vers la chambre du commandant, qu’elle savait situé à l’étage juste au dessus. Elle savait aussi qu’un passage dérobé devait normalement se trouver dans un des couloirs proches. Débouchant directement dans le couloir adjacent à la chambre du commandant Clarke s’y précipita. Elle espérait avoir le temps de trouver des indices avant que Titus la fasse arrêter, son discours n’ayant fait que ralentir le processus.

Elle s’arrêta face à la porte de la chambre, la main suspendue au dessus du pommeau de la porte. Elle sentait les souvenirs liés à cet endroit prêt à l’assaillir, puis, étrangement, la sensation disparue. Devinant ce qui venait de se passer, Clarke tourna la tête vers la silhouette fantomatique de la brune.

« Lexa, pourquoi bloquer tes souvenirs ? J’ai besoin de savoir ce qui c’est passé. Je dois trouver qui est derrière tout ça. »

« Tu le sais déjà tout Clarke, a quoi bon le vivre une nouvelle fois ? »

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’être protéger, je peux affronter ces images. » Rétorqua la blonde irritée.

« Clarke, nous sommes dans le même esprit, mentir ne te sers a rien. De plus tu n’a pas besoin de voir mes souvenirs pour connaitre les faits. »

Alors qu’elle allait expliquer, non sans véhémence, sa façon de penser à Lexa, elle senti le savoir partager par l’ancien commandant l’envahir. Elle savait maintenant ce qui c’était passé. Elle savait que Lexa avait été surprise dans son sommeil par plusieurs agresseurs. Elle savait aussi qu’elle avait réussi à abattre la majorité, mais qu’elle avait été vaincu car toutes les dagues de ces meurtriers était couvertes de poison.

« Le poison… » Dit-elle alors qu’elle ouvrit enfin la porte de la chambre « Chaque région a une recette différente, elle est dépendante de la faune et de la flore local. Si j’arrive à identifier le poison des dagues, je saurais d’où tes agresseurs provenaient. » Elle espérait qu’un des hommes abattus est, par chance, fait tomber son arme dans un endroit à l’abri des regards. Elle jeta un coup d’œil circulaire dans la pièce, plusieurs taches de sang attestaient la violence des combats. Elle jeta un regard vers Lexa, qui se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, et s’agenouilla au près d’une des taches au sol, sa main flotta au-dessus du sol souillé, des sensations de cette nuits fatidique commençait à l’assaillir. La surprise d’abord, puis l’instinct de survie du guerrier confronter à la menace, la joie de la victoire contre ses opposant, puis la stupeur d’avoir été blessé, la calme compréhension de sa fin proche et enfin les regrets. Lexa apparu devant elle avant qu’elle est pu prendre pleine conscience de ce que pouvait être les regrets de l’ancien commandant.

« Clarke, maintenant n’ai pas le temps de l’empathie, nous avons besoin de comprendre qui a pu commanditer cette assassinat. Si tu le souhaite toujours, une fois tout ceci résolu je répondrais à tes questions mais je t’en prie le temps presse et nous avons besoin d’indice avant que les soldats arrivent. »

Clarke plongea dans le regard de la brune cherchant la décelé la moindre parcelle de mensonge dans ses yeux. N’ayant en face d’elle que de la pure honnêteté, elle adressa un signe de tête à Lexa avant de se lever et continuer l’inspection de la chambre. Elle devait être concentrée sur sa mission, la douleur et la vengeance viendrait en temps utile.

Clarke ferma les yeux, et laissa ses mains flotter autour d’elle, laissant affluer les sensations et les souvenirs alors qu’elle se déplaçait dans les appartements du commandant. Le doute et la peur habitaient littéralement le seul endroit ou le commandant pouvait enfin laisser aller l’humain caché derrière le masque. Mais derrière cette masse de noirceur, il semblait rester quelques petits ilots de lumières. De douce sensation, la main d’une femme glissant langoureusement le long d’un dos nu, un souffle chaud dans la nuque, des mots incompréhensibles et pourtant empli de douceur et d’amour. Un sourire attendrit éclaira le visage de Clarke avant de se détourner de ses moments de douceurs pour replonger dans la noirceur de la pièce. Un souvenir en particulier attira son attention alors qu’elle s’approchait de la fenêtre.

Un des assassins survivants, le corps d’un de ses camarades tombés au combat sur l’épaule jetant un regard inquiet vers l’énorme armoire sculpté. Clarke ouvrit les yeux et s’empressa d’aller fouiller sous la dite armoire. Elle en ressorti une dague mesurant environ une quinzaine de centimètres. Doté d’une superbe lame damassée, son pommeau était clairement fait en os, un fémur humain précisément.

« C’est le poignard d’un _wanlida_. Le pommeau de leur dague est en général composé d’un des membres de leurs familles. » L’expression de Lexa était figé en un masque de colère froide.

« Un rite de passage particulièrement tordu je suppose ? »

« C’est un groupe de mercenaire sans aucune loyauté ni morale, ils sont prêt à tout pour peu qu’on puisse s’offrir leurs services. »

« La question est alors qui est leur commanditaire ?  Et comment ont il réussi a parvenir jusqu’ici sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. »

 Plusieurs soldats firent irruptions dans la chambre avant que Lexa ait l’opportunité de répondre, se saisissant de Clarke et l’entrainant sans ménagement en direction de l’étage inférieur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toutes mes plus plates excuses pour la publications tardives de ce chapitre. N'hesitez pas a commenter si vous avez des questions ou des avis a me faire partager!


End file.
